My Wild Mentor!
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Wanting to be a great hero V heads to Sternbild hoping to train and be as great as her favorite hero of all times. She get's a opportunity of a life time when she get's to train with her favorite hero. She'll have to work hard and prove herself as a future hero of the city, but can she also learn the boundaries between admiration and love?


My Wild Mentor; Chapter 1; It's Gotta Be Wild!

'Okay V you can do this!' standing at a Sternbild bus stop, a girl with bright neon green hair and equally neon green eyes was giving herself a pep talk. She had been rehearsing and practicing for months and she was finally ready.

"This is it!" she exclaimed with great energy, "I will be the hero!" she declared before dashing out of her dorm room, rushing down the hallway passing student after student.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry, sorry!" she had just made it across a hallway nearly getting hit by a few other students, "Sorry about that I'm in a hurry!" she called back to the not so happy individuals. Today was a big day at the Hero Academy, today was the day eight students would be chosen to participate in an apprentice program and train with real Hero's of the city.

"I gotta hurry!" she exclaimed, she wanted so badly to train with a real Hero, but the one hero she wanted to be here mentor was one of the greatest heroes of all.

"No I'm going to be late!" she said looking at her the time that flashed inside her googles, "No! No! I cannot be late!" looking around frantically, sign ups were almost over and the list would be pact for students wanting to be picked, she stopped spotting a window. Opening it, she jumped out, catching the pole she slide down the flag pool, shocking a few passerby's in the process.

"Perfect!" with a quick dash she entered moved across the school yard, "I can cut through here and make it just in time!" she said with a smile as she raced through the park when suddenly,

'BAM'

"Owe!" V said said rubbing their backside, "Man that's smarts…" she whined

"Hey what's the big idea!" a voice not sounding too happy. Long blond curly haired was flipped smugly, blue mascara sitting over deep blue eyes, and for some reason a long flowing pink gown.

'Oh boy…' before the green haired girl was the pretty, pampered figure of Juliet or Princess as she made everyone call her. She was a pretty, spoiled girl who also 'trained' at the Hero Academy.

"V-V my bad, sorry Julie" V apologized dusting herself off

"Hmph, that's Princess you peasant" she snapped at the other one, "You should watch where you're going, though with those oversized fashion disaster's it's a surprise you can even see at all"

"Huh? My googles are super awesome!" she exclaimed, "Plus they were a limited addition Wild Tiger promotional pair! I just bought them!" she smiled happily showing off the blue and gold googles,

"Oh brother" one of her 'friends' rolled her eyes

"Plus I can't help it! I'm so excited about today!" she chided with much pep, "Today they pick the students who will be mentored by real Hero's, so cool!"

"You are such a child" she sighed unfolding her pink plush fan, "This program is nothing more then something to get the wannabe hero's hopes up"

"Besides what makes you think you'll get picked?"

"Huh?"

"As for some of us who have a chance to be Hero's, it might be rather interesting. That if you're lucky enough to be get a First League mentor, like Barnaby" she swooned hearts fluttering

"Well Bunnies aside, I don't really care who I get, but I really, really want to be mentored by the greatest hero ever and…!"

"Not interested" she cut her off, "Anyway I love to 'chat', but I must prepare for my time with Barnaby" and with that she walked off, her two minions behind her.

"Okay….", she tilted her head a bit, "Man I almost feel bad for whoever gets her"

'Attention students!' the voice over the pa came on, 'It's time to announce the students who will have the chance to be mentored by Heroes of Sternbild. Each student was picked from nominations signed of who they which to be mentored by'

"V! This is it! Please let me be picked! Please, please!" she prayed for luck

"The winners names are, Juliet Crowns, Diana Homes, Rin Long, David Greens, Matt Views, Isaac Days, Melody Note and…."

"Just one name left" V tensed, "Please be me, please be me!" she begged about to have a complete systems crash at the suspense.

"Vi-real Nine"

V tensed as her name was called,

"Will all students who were called report to the gymnasium for all information concerning your mentor, that is all" as the PA went off V stood there virtually trembling,

"I GOT PICKED!" and she was off like a rocket into the sky

"Looks like she blasted off again" one of the students said watching as she jetted upwards. Up in the sky she was gushing and rambling with happiness, pure joy.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" she exclaimed, "I'm gonna met my hero!"

Back at Hero Acadamy,

"Welcome everyone" Timo Massini on of the school directors greeted everyone as he faced the winning students, "Now then let me first congratulate you on winning the apprenticeship, as well as wish you all good luck"

"Now then let's start by introducing you all to your mentors!"

"First off, Melody Note" a young girl step forward, she had auburn hair that was evenly curled, light brown eyes, and fair skin wearing the school uniform and had a shy look about her with a light blush dusting her face.

"Now then Ms. Notes your mentor will be Blue Rose" the blue haired ice hero walked up, a smile on her blue lined lips.

"Hello Melody, it's nice to meet you" she greeted as the girl blush,

"Thank you!" she said shyly

"Alright next is Diana Homes" the next girl to walk up was a girl with short black hair with a red bang curving off to the side. She had dark black eyes and three studs in her left ear. She had a scowl like look on her face,

"Ms. Homes your mentor will be Sky High" the rocketeer stepped forward greeting the young hero

"Nice to meet and again nice to meet you! I look forward to mentoring you!" the energetic former KOH said, the girl however just gave a long sigh

"Whatever" leaving an air of silence between the conflicting personality

"Right…now next is Rin Long"

"Hai that's me" just then a girl walked up, she had black hair that was done in two side buns with long red ribbons on the side, around her uniform was what looked like a karate belt. She had brown eyes and a smile on her face.

"Ah yes, Ms. Long, you'll be partnered with Dragon Kid" the light green haired electric hero walked up greeting the teen girl.

"Nice to meet you Rin" Dragon Child greeted

"And you as well, teacher"

"Next we have David Greens" up walked a large male a, muscular with a dark complexion complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and there were 4 circular studs on his right ear. He had a stern look about himself, clean cut, yet serious in nature.

"I'm David Greens" he introduced himself

"Mr. Greens you'll be partnered with Rock Bison" the steel green covered hero walked, the two similar in size and bulk. There seemed to be a silence amongst the two,

(For time I'm going to skip two students, just know Matt Views is partnered with Origami Cyclone and Isaac Days was partnered with Fire Emblem)

"Now then one of hopeful student's, Ms. Juliet Crown"

"That would be me, feel free to stare" the girl smiled, creating an awkward silence in the room.

"Right" the director cleared his throat, "Now then Ms. Crown will have the distinguish pleasure of being mentored by Sternbild current KOH, Mr. Barnaby Brooks" Juliet seemed to gush as the blond hero walked up, fully eying him from his perfectly curled hair to his ocean blue eyes, and most fully his handsome princely good looks.

"Wow Barnaby~" she blushed

"I look forward to working with you Ms. Crowns"

"Call me Juliet, please~"

"Now finally we have our last student, Vi-real Nine" he announced, "Vi-real?" looking around the hero's and students waited for the student to come forward.

"Um Vi-real? Ms. Nine?" he repeated but again was met with silence, "Where is Ms. Nine, I specifically told all students to report to the gym"

"Um Mr. Massini?" one of the students raised their hand, it was Issac

"Yes Isaac"

"Um, I think V launched herself again" he said

"Again" he sighed, "I've told her numerous time to control herself" he said, though the hero's seemed confused.

"Hey, what do you mean by launched"

"Oh it's nothing in particular" Timo started, "When Vi-real get overly excited she tends to…how do I put this, she launched herself so to say, upwards" he said pointing up

"Up?"

"Yeah, it's kinda like a watching a rocket take off" Matt said, "Kinda school"

"Well when will she 'come down'?" Blue Rose air quoted

"Hm it's hard to tell" he sighed, "It could be a few minutes, a few hours, a couple of days…"

"VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Or right now"

"What was that?" Barnaby questioned, suddenly the sky light opened up giving way to the rays of the sun, as well as the sight of something or rather someone drifting down.

"What is that?" from the sky a figure feel, dressed in the Hero Academy, though theirs was in a green color. They had short neon green hair and equally electric green eye's that sparked and a happy grin on their face of she parachuted downward.

"I'm back!" she called down ward

"Oh my"

"Ms. Nine please come down here this instant, your mentor is waiting"

"Mentor" she smirked, "I'll be there in a second! V-eah!" as she descended into the gym, her green sneakers making contact with floor.

"Sorry I'm late!" she apologized

"Ms. Vi-real I've told you numerous times about leaving campus" the diractor scolded the other who gave a short chuckle

"Technically I didn't leave campus" she replied, "I was over the school, so I didn't leave campus" she smiled before giving a giggle

"Well isn't she a little ball of energy" Fire Emblem noted

"She's full of spirited, again full of spirit!"

"She almost reminds me of a certain Tiger" all eyes looked over to Kotetsu who seemed to noticed and gave a confused look

"Huh? You mean me?" he pointed to himself, his amber eyes looking at the girl who continued to grin happily

"As I was saying before, Ms. Nine, your mentor for this program will…Wild Tiger"

"Hello there, nice to meet you!" the masked male greeted the other

"Wild Tiger….?"

"Yep, that's me! I'll be your wild mentor!" he exclaimed as V continued to look at him, "Wild Tiger….my mentor is going to be…to be…." She tensed, small green sparks clicked along her hair.

"Hey are you okay?" Wild Tiger asked seeing the tense look around the girl

"WILD TIGER IS GOING TO BE MY MENTOR!" and with a sudden boom V exploded with great happiness suprising and shocking many of the people in the gym.

"This is the greatest day of my life!" she literally was bouncing off the walls

"She's wound up" Bison said ducking to avoid being hit

"Ms. Nine please calm down!" the director

"She's got a lot of energy" Kotetsu laughed rather amused watching her bounce off the walls and floors.

"Don't encourage her" Barnaby scolded the other fixing his glasses

"Loosen up Bunny" Kotetsu said, with a pop the girl seemed to calm down, mid-air

"Oops, whoa!" as she fell she found herself landing in something strong, but soft. Looking up she found herself in the arms of none other than her mentor and hero Wild Tiger,

'Oh my…so close' she blushed seeing her hero up close, so close she could see those amber eyes like a tigers, that dark ebony skin, that cute happy-go-lucky smile.

"You can really make quite in entrance

'He's looking at me! Say something!'

"I'm Vi-real! Nice to meet you Wild Tiger-senpei!" she exclaimed, "It's an honor, no a privilege to meet a hero like you!"

"Someone's got a fan"

"Oh tiger you're a ladies man" Kotetsu's eye ticked knowing they were mocking him

"Leave it to here to like a second class hero" Juliet snickered

"They kinda deserve each other"

"Weird girl" V eye ticked a little, though she never lost her smile

"Now that's everyone has been partnered with their mentor the program can officially begin. Remember this is a learning experience for all of you, so work hard!"

"This is going to be so cool! V!" she beamed still being held by Wild Tiger

To Be Continued….


End file.
